Pleasant Memories
by Amberblaze
Summary: PG for romance!!! some sweet fluff in the story. this ficcy is an l/j! some reflects on the past but why is James asking about them? what is his motive? hint: James asked Lily a very sweet question! R/R, enjoy and thanx if ur're gonna read it!


Pleasant Memories

Author's Note 

I like Lily/James fics ever since I read the fic by Someone the first, which was so amazing! J You probably should read it! I planned to start on love/hate, but it'll come a bit later… change of plans.

I know, it's my first fic on L/J, so I'm not sure I good… Send in reviews! Oh yeah, if you are a L/J addicter, check out the author Playboy Bunny. Below is some sweet fluff, and if you don't like fluffy stories, take your leave now. Anywayz, enjoy the story!

Pleasant Memories 

Lily Evans, a popular and pretty girl lay on the emerald grass, next to her boyfriend James Potter. A cool breeze when through her dark, silky red hair and left as fast as it came. She sighed a little before leaning in her boyfriend's arms.

James Potter, also popular and cool smiled and raked his hand into Lily's soft hair tenderly.

"Lily?" James whispered softly in her ear.

"Yeah?" Lily replied, gazing at the clouds.

"Do you still remember our first date?"

Lily turned her back and smiled at James.

"Oh! You mean when you first watched the movies?" 

James nodded and grinned, showing his white pearly teeth.

Past~

"What shall we watch?" Lily asked.

" Pearl Harbor… The Mummy Returns…Spykids…Bring it on…Why don't we watch the Mummy Returns?" 

"I think Pearl Harbor is a better show. We should watch it instead." Lily insisted.

"But I want to know how Muggles create a fake mummy!"James argued in a childish tone stubbornly. Even though Lily knew it was an excuse, what can she do? 

"Oh alright." She finally agreed. 

James smiled irresistibly. Her heart melted into mush and the next thing she knew was James pressing his lips against hers. 

Present~

"I still remember it was a lame excuse." Lily grinned at James who pouted.

"The Mummy Returns was a cool movie anyway! Look how Muggles wrapped a human with paper!" 

Hearing this, Lily laughed. 

"What's so funny?" James asked curiously.

"Nothing." Lily pretended a fake cough. 

"Anyways, that was our first date. And our first kiss."

"No it wasn't our first kiss! James, don't tell me you forgotten!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it wasn't! It was when we're young right?"

Past~

Young Lily fell to the grass laughing as James tickled her. They were playing an innocent game of tag.

"You lost!" James yelled triumphantly, tickling Lily.

"Okay, okay! I lost!" Lily admitted in fits of laughter. 

James stopped tickling her as he lie down on the grass, next to Lily. 

"Look! Can you see the large puffy clouds there?" Lily asked excitedly and pointed to the clear, whitish blue sky.

"Yeah! Why?"

"I name the largest one Crystal, the second largest one Light, the third Jade…" Lily continued enthusiastically. 

"You're naming clouds?" James asked. 

"Yeah! It's fun!"

"Do you want to play 'Follow the leader'?" Lily stood up.

"Sure!" as James followed the Lily, standing up.

"Okay! I'm the leader!"

Lily marched like a proud soldier; her wavy dark red hair flung this side then that side in which where James thought Lily looked beautiful. James followed Lily's steps, left right; left, right. Then she did a handstand. James followed her. But James was not so lucky. He did a handstand, but fell down and hurt his knee as a red cut appeared and blood oozed out.

"Are you all right?" Lily called anxiously and rushed to James' side. She took out a tissue paper and wiped the blood away.

"I'm fine. I think the blood stopped flowing. I hope it recovers soon." James said sadly.

'I know what will make it feel better." Lily announced. 

"What?" 

Lily bent down and kissed it, leaving James blushing a bright shade of magenta. 

"Can you walk?" 

James shook his head. Lily held his arm and helped him walk slowly back to the playground.

"There. James, my mum is there. See ya later!" Lily smiled and waved. 

"Wait!"

Lily stopped and ran back to James.

"Yes?"

James leaned forward and kissed her on her cheeks. Lily blushed deeply. 

"Why did you do that for?"

James smiled.

"Just playing the game 'Follow the leader'."

Present~

"I think that kiss is sweet." Lily said dreamily.

"I know it was. I'm a natural good kisser." James joked.

"Yeah right." 

"I am!"

"Oh yeah?" Lily trailed off as she saw James smiling the seductive way. The way he always does before his kisses Lily.

Lily felt James' lips brushed against hers. His was gentle, short and sweet. But that was how Lily liked it.

"Alright. You are." Lily replied after the kiss. 

"Good."

"Anyway, remember once I wanted to come over when it was raining?"

"How could I forget it?"

Past~

It was raining, a light drizzle. James crossed the muddy field without any umbrella. That was the short cut to Lily's house. When he was halfway crossing, he spotted Lily in a white blouse and a green miniskirt dashing towards him without any umbrella either.

"You could have gotten sick!" Lily said.

"Think about yourself first." he answered. Lily looked at herself. She was too worried about James then to think about herself.

"Never mind about me. Come on." Lily tugged James' white drenched shirt, which was hugging his chest. But she did have to admit, James looked cute when he was wet, especially when his wild usual messier hair was wet.

"Playing in the rain is fun." James argued as he splashed the muddy water to Lily's platforms. 

"Hey! You got to pay for that!" Lily yelled as she splashed a wave towards James.

"Now that's my girl." 

Lily looked in James' eyes. She might be drowned in the gaze. 

James leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him easily as though her body was made for this. His lips covered hers, and Lily thought she might as well kissed him until she died under the rain.

And the rain didn't stop.

Present~

"That was wonderful too." James commented. 

"Yeah." Lily agreed.

"Lily…" 

"Yes?"

"Do you know why am I asking all this questions?"

"Why?"

James took out a red colored box out of his white cargo pants pocket.

"James…" Lily gasped.

James knelt down before Lily and opened the box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked sincerely. There was no joking manner in his eyes. 

"James, I…"

"I know you might be thinking we're too young, I mean I…" 

"James, of course I'll marry you!" Lily said, with tears in her eyes, as she hugged the blissful James. James rose and put on the beautiful diamond ring into Lily's finger.

Lily Evans finally became Lily Potter.

END

I finished! Be nice, readers and review!

Thanks 4 reading!

Amberblaze


End file.
